Paopu MatchMaking
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: "That may have been the longest matchmaking mission in the history of forever. They're lucky they have awesome, nosy friends like us!" Boys can be so oblivious. Kairi and her girlfriend decide that they're tired of watching Sora and Riku's impotent flirting. Kairi/OC (OFC) femslash, yuri, etc. Riku/Sora slash, yaoi, etc.


Yup, this is another thing to add to my increasing list of things to publish when I stop being lazy and get around to publishing them all. Whatever. Hey, guess what, it's spring break for me, so that should mean more updates, but then this is me and I'm lazy so...

**OfCourseWe'vegotFreakingOAPPracticeEver ySingleDay-_-**

_**Pairing:**_ Kairi/OFC (Dragon, as per usual), Riku/Sora

_**Universe:**_ Kingdom Hearts

_**Rating: **_T

_**Warning: **_Slash, Femslash

_**Other:**_

**I'mJustAnExtra,SoIGetToJustSitThereForGodKn owsHowManyHours-_-**

"Yes!" We simultaneously cheered as the two males _finally _lip locked, both holding the remains of their own seperate halves of the paopu fruit that Kairi and I had conveniently left in their possession. If the silly little legends could be believed, then their destinies were now intertwined.

"Finally!" I whispered as we ducked down so that we would be completely hidden by the mini cliff if they were to break apart and look over.

"I know!" Kairi giggled, "I thought Riku would never take the hint and just kiss him!" I rolled my eyes.

"No kidding! I'm glad they finally figured it out though, that may have been the longest matchmaking mission in the history of forever. They're lucky they have awesome, nosy friends like us!" I grinned, raising up a hand, which she high-fived with a matching grin.

"It was so worth it though, despite how long it took. God, I can't believe how thick headed those two are!" She moaned.

"It never ceases to amaze me how oblivious boys can be." I laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't say that they're the only oblivious ones around here." Kairi turned to look at me and one eyebrow rose as she spoke.

"Oh, will you just shut up about that!"

"Well you do have to admit that you can have your oblivious moments yourself," She leaned over and pecked me on the lips before I could respond, "You know you can't deny it."

"I never said that I wasn't a little oblivious too-"

"Well what do we have here? Two little voyeurs lost again, are we?" A voice suddenly interrupted us from above before I could finish. When I looked up, my eyes were met with a widely grinning Sora and my ever smirking best friend, Riku.

"It would seem so. We can't seem to find our shack, I don't suppose that you could show us the way, could you?" Kairi replied cheekily. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Oh, and Dragon, you want to know something very interesting?"

"As long as it has nothing to do with your boyfriends dick." I replied offhandedly, motioning to Sora, who's face turned a light shade of pink, causing Riku to laughed and throw an arm over said boyfriends shoulder.

"So, this morning I actually went and picked that paopu fruit myself. So that paopu that you worked so hard to get to set us up with? You can have it back, I'm sure you'll find _something _to do with it." He explain nonchalantly as the familiar star shaped fruit landed in my lap. "See, I'm not quite as obvlivious as you thought." And with that, he and Sora walked away, arms around eachother like the newly matched couple that they were.

"... Well then..." I said to no one in particular.

"Yup. I guess we were slightly wrong about Riku, at the very least." Kairi shrugged.

"Obviously. So what are we going to do with this." I picked up the large fruit and frowned at it, "It took me so long to get it, there's no way that we're just going to waste it." She suddenly reached over and plucked the yellow fruit out of my hands.

"Like Riku said," She winked at me as she broke the fruit into two halves, "I'm sure we can find something to do with it." She handed me one of the broken halves.

**IReallyDon'tWantToGoToPlayPractice**

Mm, not one of my better pieces of work, also, it was pretty short, but oh well. Enjoy it if you can.


End file.
